Tanaka
; Episode 747 ; Movie 13 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = Security Guard | epithet = | jva = Gaku Hamada | dfbackcolor = 008000 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Nuke Nuke no Mi | dfename = Through-Through Fruit | dfmeaning = Escape | dftype = Paramecia |Funi eva = Daman Mills }} Tanaka-san is the security guard of Gran Tesoro and an executive member of Gild Tesoro's crew. He appeared in One Piece Film: Gold as well as its filler arc and TV special. Appearance Tanaka is a very large man with a thick build, and his head is bigger than the rest of his body. He wears a black suit with a green bow tie as well as a white stripe on the left side. A black and white hood covers two horn-shaped appendages on his head, and there is a green star on the hood. Gallery Personality Tanaka takes his security guard duties very seriously and will immediately report to the site of a disturbance as well as report anything important that happens to Gild Tesoro. However, he often takes pleasure in attacking criminals, laughing while using his Devil Fruit to disorient them. Tanaka is polite and appreciative when making transactions with others. He does not seem to like disturbances around him. He also demonstrates rather crude and childish behaviors, such as picking his nose in public. He takes Tesoro's business engagements very seriously and will not hesitate to report someone who has failed Tesoro, which will result in their death. Like many people, he has a unique laugh: "Surururu". Abilities and Powers Being responsible for security on Gran Tesoro, Tanaka is trusted by Gild Tesoro to keep the city monitored and safe. He often serves as Tesoro's envoy to affiliated crews and is very good at carrying Tesoro's influence with him, as affiliated crews will readily tribute to him, follow the orders he passes along from Tesoro, and become fearful if Tanaka threatens action from Tesoro. Devil Fruit Tanaka ate the Nuke Nuke no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to phase through solid objects, including walls and floors. He uses this fruit constantly in order to travel quickly through Gran Tesoro and to other islands, which aids him greatly in his security guard work. Weapons Tanaka wields a pistol. He often uses it along with his Devil Fruit powers to unleash hit and run attacks by leaping in and out of the ground. However, he is not very good at aiming. History Past Nine years ago, Tanaka joined Gild Tesoro's crew. Yonko Saga Silver Mine Arc Tanaka visited Bill on Silver Mine, wondering what the ruckus going on outside was. He eagerly eyed the silver that the Silver Pirate Alliance was offering to his crew, and Bill told him to greet Tesoro for him. The next day, Tanaka appeared in the underground mine as Bill was sent flying in there after being beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Tanaka told Bill that him losing to a pirate was disappointing to Tesoro and would likely result in his death. This caused Bill to eat massive amounts of ore in order to defeat Luffy, and Tanaka was concerned about Bill's actions, but ultimately left it up to him to reverse his fortunes. Tanaka returned to Gran Tesoro that night as he reported to Gild Tesoro that Bill had sunk into the ocean along with Silver Mine after his battle. Heart of Gold Tanaka was on the Shark Emeralda as the Treasure Pirates attacked a Marine fleet carrying Myskina Olga, the only person who knew the whereabouts of the Pure Gold, which Gild Tesoro had hired Mad Treasure to acquire. After the attack, Treasure assured Tanaka that he would get the still at large Olga, and Tanaka told him that he would get anything he wanted in return for the Pure Gold. Tanaka then gave Treasure Tesoro's Vivre Card, allowing him to find Gran Tesoro, and then departed. Later, Tanaka returned to Gran Tesoro and revealed to Gild Tesoro that Treasure had been lost. However, Tesoro was fine with the news. One Piece Film: Gold Tanaka was first seen overseeing security monitors in the control room in Gran Tesoro. Later, he reported to Tesoro about a resident losing everything during a game. Later, Tanaka entered the elevator occupied by Baccarat and the Straw Hat Pirates. He took the Straw Hats through the wall and into the VIP lounge. The Straw Hats lost a game to Tesoro, and resisted giving their money away, causing Tanaka, Tesoro, and Baccarat to attack them. Tanaka overwhelmed Usopp, Chopper and Robin by leaping in and out of the floor and shooting at them with his gun, and the Straw Hats eventually conceded once Tesoro captured Zoro. Tesoro agreed to give the Straw Hats the chance to repay the money they lost and free Zoro. Tanaka appeared during a meeting between Tesoro and Spandam in order to give Spandam a case of money to pay for his services. Later, he transported a giant dice container into a storage room, unaware that some of the Straw Hats were hiding in it. When Luffy and Franky infiltrated the Host Den Den Mushi room in order to deactivate some Eizo Den Den Mushi, the alarm was triggered and Tanaka brought Tesoro to the room. Tesoro overwhelmed Luffy and Franky, and Tanaka created a giant hole in the ground, sending the two Straw Hats to the Golden Prison far below. Tesoro then told Tanaka to keep close watch on the hotel as he departed. Later, Tanaka was with Tesoro, Baccarat, and Dice as they stood before a crowd and lured the Straw Hats into a trap like they had planned. However, the Straw Hats revealed that they tricked Tesoro's crew, and seawater started spouting from every fountain on Gran Tesoro. The seawater weakened Tanaka, but Tesoro blew up the hotel, creating a deluge of gold to separate himself and his crew from everyone else. Tesoro gave Tanaka, Baccarat, and Dice golden armor and weapons, and Tanaka confronted the Straw Hats on top of a wall before jumping into the ground. He jumped in and out of the ground around Sanji and Robin, teasing them by surrounding and shooting at them. Tanaka managed to phase into the wall right as Sanji was about to kick him, and he appeared behind Robin and pointed his gun at her. However, Robin grabbed Tanaka with a giant arm while using smaller arms to disarm his gun. Tanka was unable to phase out of Robin's grasp, and was defeated after Sanji barraged him in the face with Diable Jambe kicks. Major Battles *Tanaka vs. Nico Robin, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper *Tanaka vs. Robin and Sanji Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Support Appearances *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum References Site Navigation ca:Tanaka ru:Мистер Танака fr:Tanaka it:Tanaka Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Silver Mine Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Gran Tesoro Characters‎ Category:Film Gold Antagonists